1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warhead or horizontal fragmentation mine, which includes an explosive charge arranged within a housing, which is covered at the front end thereof with a concave or planar coating or cladding. The invention also relates to a method for producing the inventive warhead.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Pat. No. 33 36 516, there has become known a coating and cladding for hollow charges, flat charges and projectile charges with the improved penetrating power of a rotationally-symmetrical hollow charge or in essence, the improved shearing or cutting power of a cutting charge. For this purpose, the cladding is formed from a particle-bonding material which is constituted of tungsten and copper. The individual tungsten granules are combinedthrough a binder medium; for example, nickel or palladium, with the copper into a homogeneous matrix. In accordance therewith, obtained in a spine or barb possessing a high density.
For the attacking of semi-hard (lightly-armored) targets or, in effect, extremely rapidly traveling targets, there are frequently utilized warheads possessing a splinter or fragmentation action. As a result thereof, either the effect or action is improved through a multiple hit, or there is an increase in the probability of a hit. As a rule, heretofore the fragment generation had been obtained through the acceleration of the preformed fragments; for example, which were arranged in a few, relatively thin layers within the warhead. Consequently, the concentration of a large number of fragments over a defined spatial sector could hardly be realized.